1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screen printing machines and is useful, in particular, for rotary machines for printing on T-shirts and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has previously been proposed to construct a screen printing machine, for printing T-shirts, having a first set of arms extending radially outwardly of a central, vertical axis and carrying, at their free ends, platens for supporting T-shirts, with a second set of radially extending arms located above the first set. An indexing mechanism rotates the first set of arms, in a stepped manner, so that each of the first arms is brought, in succession, beneath each of the second arms.
The free ends of the second arms carry printing screen holders for gripping and retaining printing screens, together with squeegee mechanisms located above the printing screen holders for performing a squeegee action on the printing screens.
In operation of such a device, the T-shirts are fitted over the platens and the first set of arms are then rotated to bring each T-shirt beneath each of the printing screens, in succession. The rotation of the first set of arms is interrupted, after each step in the rotation, and the first set of arms are then raised so as to press the T-shirts against the undersides of the screens, whereupon the squeegee mechanisms are operated.